


The Family Business

by Tiggerroo99



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerroo99/pseuds/Tiggerroo99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is dedicated to a group of friends, who are an amazing, caring bunch of girls that I met online. The story is basically about Sam, being heroic as always. It is set between Season 7 and 8 and is based on his time with Amelia. There are 2 chapters to this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Family Business

 

Amelia closed the picnic hamper, resting her fingers on the latch thoughtfully, as she prepared for their fourth day out in a row.

She could scarcely believe this was happening to her. It was too good to be true. Not only was Sam a gentleman and a wonderful friend, he had paid for them both to fly to the coast and spend a week soaking up the sun.

Taking the basket out to the hire car, she placed it carefully on the back seat along with a blanket, a bottle of wine and two large bottles of water.

“Sam!” she called. “Are you ready to leave or are you still primping?”

“Hey! I don’t primp!” Sam said coming up behind her and planting a kiss on the side of her neck. “Have you got everything?”

“Of course. Everything I could possibly need, anyway.”

“Have you got that skimpy little bikini which barely covers…?”

Amelia gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I didn’t buy that and you know it.”

“Spoil Sport!”

“Shall we go?” Amelia asked, hands on hips teasingly.

“You carriage awaits, melady.” Sam gesture grandiosely to the car and opened the door.

*******

Monja took one last look in the mirror and decided she would have to do.  Meeting friends that she knew well, albeit online, for the first time, was a daunting matter. No matter how friendly they were and how generous of nature, she was delving into the unknown. She tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear and walked out of her hotel room towards the lift.

America was a far cry from her home town in Austria, from the moment she had stepped off the plane the stifling heat had hit her. The atmosphere was almost oppressive in comparison to the clean Austrian air. But it didn’t take long to get used to, and the beach that she had visited yesterday was delightful.

She planned to meet her friends at a café in town and then together they were going to spend the day at the beach. Catching up, sharing stories of their journeys, talking about the convention they were due to attend, hugging and of course swimming.  Monja hoped there would be swimming. She didn’t get the chance to enjoy the ocean except on holiday and this break would be no exception.

Monja reached the café ten minutes early and shyly walked through the door. Would her friends be here already? She saw Simona first of all, sitting alone at the back of the café, nursing a coffee, her nose in a leaflet about the local wildlife. Their eyes met almost simultaneously and Simona jumped to her feet to welcome her online friend.

“Monja! Hello, I’m so pleased to see you. I’m so excited. This holiday. I thought it would never happen.”

Monja swept Simona up in a hug and they sat together, waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. Valorie, Bettina and Emile would be there very soon.

************

“Come on in, the water’s perfect.” Sam called as he strode out of the sea. Water ran from his hair which he swept back from his face with both hands. His blue swimming shorts clung to his hips, accentuating his perfect bottom, stopping just above his knees.

“I’d rather watch from here,” Amelia said. Realising she was in a perfect position to appreciate his muscular body. His broad shoulders and pronounced pecs sent tremors through her body that ended at the pit of her groin.

“Really?  I don’t think you’re wet enough actually,” laughing he scooped her up in his arms and threatened to carry her out to sea.

Amelia squealed and kicked, demanding to be put back down again. Sam stumbled and together they fell to the floor rolling together in the sand.

Planting a kiss on the end of her nose, Sam rocked back on his heels laughing and looked at his sand covered body. “You know I’ve got to go back in now. Look at me.”

“Off you go then.” Amelia said, again having no intention of moving.

Sam ran back out to the waves and dived under the white foam.

****

Monja stretched out on the beach, luxuriating in the sand running through her toes. She was in heaven, and it wasn’t just the beach that was delighting her at the moment.

“Are you watching, what I’m watching?” Emilie asked, practically reading Monja’s mind.

“Mmm hmm.” Monja answered distractedly.

“It’s very entertaining,” Bettina agreed her eyes also riveted to man frolicking in the water.

“He’s with that lady over there,” Valorie commented. “Young love,” she added, astute as always.

“No harm in watching though,” Emilie said.

“No harm at all,” Valorie agreed.

“Why don’t you go for a swim?” Simona suggested. “I mean you’ve been dying to all morning.”

Monja didn’t need asking twice. Jumping to her feet, she took one quick look at her friends who all seemed to be nodding in agreement and ran down to the water’s edge.

“Are there sharks here?” Bettina asked suddenly, concern shadowing her eyes.

Simona lay back on her elbows. “They are known around these parts, but there are shark nets out in the bay to stop them coming inland.  I read about it earlier.”

“He swims like a fish,” Emilie added, having not taken her eyes off of the man in the blue swim shorts all morning.

*****

Monja swam through the water with a practised stroke.  She would try to catch up that beefcake she thought. Just close enough to get a good view and then she’d swim back.

But he was fast. My, he was faster than she was; all power and muscle and although she was fit, she really couldn’t compete. She stopped for a moment treading water and then turned to the shore to give her friends a wave. They waved back.

Catching her breath, Monja swam out further. She’d got a bee in her bonnet now and she was determined to catch the man who was pounding through the waves ahead of her. Changing to breast stroke she dipped under the waves and then surfaced again a few yards further out. She was close now as the man had stopped swimming. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Monja couldn’t resist a little chance to show off. She dived back under the waves, resurfaced and with her best stroke, swam gracefully further out to sea.

Yes! She thought as she turned for a glance over her shoulder.  She had left him in her wake. She could see him now head bobbing over the swell. He was watching her. She hoped he was impressed.

*****

Sam was about to make his way back to shore again, when someone splashed past him in a cacophony of spray. He stopped for a moment, mesmerised by the shower of water that blundered past him. Thankful that the person wasn’t actually drowning, he turned back towards Amelia, now a speck on the sand and started to power back to shore and hopefully lunch.

*****

Monja trod water for a while, taking in the sleek back as it sliced through the water, and then realised she’d better be making tracks back. She was quite a way out. Nothing she couldn’t handle, but she didn’t want to push her luck. She turned on her back and kicked her legs, spray spewing up in the air.

She didn’t move far though, and her left leg felt funny. Caught in seaweed or something. Reaching forward she tried to release her foot. It wasn’t seaweed. What was it? She tried to grab it and pull it away, but whatever she did, whatever had hold of her seemed to bind itself tighter. Realising she would have to dive under the water and see what was happening, she took a deep breath and then lunged forward.

She could see clearly now that her foot was trapped in some kind of net. It had wound itself round a couple of times by the look of it. She resurfaced, took another breath, and then sunk below again. She tried pulling, twisting, stretching the net. Whatever she did, she couldn’t release herself. In fact the net just seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

Monja cursed. Loudly.

She kicked frantically, pulling at the netting, but it wouldn’t give, and it started to cut into her ankle, making it sore and painful.

Monja realised she couldn’t move. She couldn’t swim in.

She waved to her friends on the shore. But she was so far out the probably couldn’t see her.

She felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t swim in, the tide was coming in, and the net was pulling her under. She didn’t know what to do.

Mustn’t panic, she thought. Whatever I do, I mustn’t panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Monja was panicking.  There was nothing else left to do. She was screaming now, at the top of her voice, hoping that someone would see or hear her plight.

Sam was almost back to shore when he turned to check on the girl who had followed him out to sea.

He was puzzled to see she was still practically in the same place he had left her. Was she waving? Or was she in trouble?

He couldn’t leave the water without finding out.  He turned back to Amelia and waved to catch her attention, and then he gestured back to Monja indicating that he was going to check on her. Amelia got to her feet, suddenly nervous. A sixth sense told her something was certainly wrong.

Monja started screaming again when she realised that the big fit guy was swimming towards her. She had to get his attention. He had to help her.

Sam heard the screams and began to swim faster, desperate to get to the poor girl. “It’s okay, I’m coming. I’m coming.” He called out, trying to reassure the panicking woman. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Sam said as he reached her.  He swam behind her, looping an arm around her waist. “What’s the matter have you got cramp?”

Monja tried to catch her breath. Between gasps she answered. “My foot. It’s trapped. I can’t swim.”

“What?”

“My foot. It’s caught in some sort of net.”

“Hang on. You okay for a moment?” Sam let go and studied Monja closely to make sure she would be okay without him holding her up.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, hold on.” Sam swam below the surface, down to Monja’s ankle. He tussled with the net until he ran out of breath and had to surface again. Taking another breath, he dove down again and had another try.

“That’s not budging,” he said once he burst through the surface again.

“What am I going to do?” Monja wailed.

“Hold on, I’ve got a knife.” Sam made to swim away.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I have to. I have to get a knife to cut you free.” Sam ran a hand down Monja’s face in a comforting gesture and then turned away.

He swam about halfway back before meeting with another young lad swimming out.

“Everything okay?” the man asked. “You’re wife? She thought there might be trouble.”

Sam looked towards Amelia and then back to the man beside him. “Swim back to her. Tell her to get my knife from my backpack. Then bring it to me.”

“What?” the lad looked confused.

“She’s trapped in netting. I need a knife. Go!”

After a brief hesitation, the man started to swim back to shore.

Sam swam back to Monja.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Monja replied. “Back so soon?”

“Yep. Help’s coming. We just gotta keep you above water.”

Sam swam behind Monja, looping his arm around her waist again. He decided not to mention how the tide was rising and how he couldn’t get any more leeway on the netting trapped on the sea bed, but also wrapped around her ankle.  He reckoned five minutes and it would be up to her nose, and with the swell she would undoubtedly be underwater repeatedly from then on.

Monja though was fully aware of the rising tide. She wondered if her friends back on shore knew what was happening.  How ironic if their first meeting was going to be their last. What about her family back home, who had been so against her journey. What if she never saw them again…?

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

Sam’s words cut across her thoughts. “Monja.”

“Okay, Monja. I’m Sam. Someone is bringing out a knife so I can cut you free, okay?”

“Okay.”

“But we don’t have much time.”

“I know.”

“It’s possible that you could be underwater before I get you out.”

“I don’t want to die.”

“You won’t die. I won’t let you die. Now listen to me. When you go under, because you most likely will, I will breath for you.”  Sam loosened his grip on Monja so he could twist round to face her as he explained what he was going to do. “I will bring you air, underwater. Do you understand?”

Monja looked at him bemused.

“Like mouth to mouth, only underwater.  You will need to stay calm, but we can do this.”

Monja’s huge brown eyes widened. They filled with salty tears, which fell down her cheeks and mingled with the deadly sea that was waiting to claim her.

“We can do this!” Sam repeated, lifting an arm to caress and then grip the side of Monja’s head in support and affirmation of his convictions.

The next wave surge covered their heads, leaving Monja coughing and gasping. Thirty seconds later it did it again and Monja floundered in the water even though Sam had hold of her.

“Keep calm, Monja. Keep calm and go with the waves. When I say so, take a deep breath.”

Monja tried to calm her nerves. She was going to be okay. This huge hulk of a man had hold of her. She could feel his muscles pressed into her back. His arm had a good grip around her waist. She could see his bicep muscle flexing if she turned her head slightly to one side.  She was going to be okay, she told herself once again.

“Okay, deep breath,” the voice husked in her ear.

Monja gasped and held her breath. The wave broke over her, it seemed to take ages and then she up again, breathing air.

A few moments later he commanded again, “deep breath.”

Monja managed this a couple more times but on the third time, she realised she was not going to break the surface. She tried with all her might, but she was not getting there. Then she felt Sam’s arm let her go and her mind went wild, with fear and terror and she couldn’t be calm no matter how she tried. Her lungs were bursting. She had to breathe. She would die if she didn’t. It hurt, it physically hurt.

And then a mop of hair came into vision. A vision that was now blurred at the edges, but Monja was sure it was hair. Beneath the hair was the face of Sam and he came up to her, gently pinching her nose and opening her mouth, breathing air, lifesaving air into her lungs.

Monja exhaled and then her lungs began screaming for more. She searched around for him, silently begging him to come back, and seconds later there he was again, breathing for her again.

Each time he came back Monja was more desperate than the last time but then he disappeared completely. Why didn’t he come back? Why didn’t help her?

Sam had broken the surface to see the lad swimming back with the knife.  Lunging for it, he grabbed the handle and the kicked down below the surface.  Cutting the netting was the most important thing now. He still had a chance with Monja once he got her to the surface but for now, he had to get her free.

Every second counted, and Sam wielded the knife with expert precision, cutting the net with a deliberate ferocity. He was desperate for air himself, but he would not stop until he got her free. As the final thread broke, he yanked Monja by the hair and pulled her above the surface.

Gasping air into his lungs, he checked Monja quickly. She had a pulse but she wasn’t breathing. Giving her two quick breaths, he came up behind her, locked his arm across her chest and began to swim her back to shore.

Once on land, a small circle began to form around the two of them. Sam continued to give Monja mouth to mouth, praying to God, Cas, anyone who would listen to at least give this girl a chance. Her friends stood in silence, fearful, hopeful, and watchful.

It was a minute or so later when Monja gasped her first breaths for herself again. Rolling her onto her side to stop her choking, Sam heaved a sigh of relief, brushing heavy wet tendrils from his eyes.

*****

Monja had to spend twenty four hours in hospital. Simply as a precaution. Her friends stayed with her continuously, sometimes in shifts, sometimes all together not caring about the beach or the convention, or anything but their friend.

It was whilst they were all together that Sam and Amelia paid a visit. Wanting to know that she was doing okay. Monja was pleased to see him. She couldn’t express how grateful she was. For everything he had done. For just being there, because even his presence had been reassuring.

Emilie sat on the bed holding Monja’s hand.  Trying to be brave, but feeling overwhelmed by the day’s events but determined to be there for her friend.

Simona and Bettina stood by the window, the sunlight shining on them, two angels who had held a watchful vigil between them.

Valorie stood by the door, next to Sam and Amelia. Relief shone in her face. She would never let them know the terror that gripped her. She would only make sure they looked forward with hope in their hearts.

Sam made to leave, but before he went he gave Monja a quick hug. “I’ll leave you with your friends,” he said as he backed away again towards the door.

Just as he turned to leave Valorie asked one last question.

“We are so lucky you were there. Do you do this all the time? Saving people?”

Something warm curled in the pit of Sam’s stomach. He turned back and smiled.  “Yeah. It’s the family business.”


End file.
